


Murderer

by ChemCat



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Major sees himself as a killer. Not everybody agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. Thank you!

**Murderer**

 

Major Eberbach looked down on his hands, almost expecting them to drip with blood. Except for the clean, well-oiled gun, however, there was nothing there. He closed his eyes.

 

“Major? Is there a problem? Are you out of bullets?”

 

The voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Shut the fuck up and let me concentrate!”

“Don’t point your gun at me, Major! I did _not_ do anything wrong!”

“Just shut up, you idiot!”

“How many of them can you see?”

“Two, but there may be more.”

“I can see only one.”

“Are you blind, you fop?”

“Please, you wanted to concentrate. The shouting doesn’t help with that. At least, as far as I know.”

“You know nothing, then.”

“Can we escape, Major?”

“The fuck if I know. I have three bullets left.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve got a problem with that, Lord Gloria?”

“No, I just … hate the sight of blood.”

 

The words leave the officer reeling, but the training overrules the effect. The Major keeps his eyes trained on the soldier in front of him. His voice betrays nothing when he speaks to the Earl. “Stand behind me and don’t move until I tell you.”

“Major?”

“Just shut the fuck up and do it.”

“No!”

“Fine.”

 

Two perfect shots later, the only people standing are Eroica and the Major.

 

“Now, move.”

“Where?”

“Outside, you idiot!”

“Through the window?”

“It’s not like you’ve never done this before.”

“But I always knew what was on the other side. Besides, it is a _second_ floor.”

“You want me to throw you out?”

“No, thank you.”

“Then, move.”

 ***

“Major? You _knew_ there was a balcony there.”

“And?”

“You could’ve told me.”

“What for?”

“I swear, you really do want me dead.”

“And you’ve only noticed that _now?_ ”

 

When the Earl speaks again, his words are soft and quiet. “You’re not a murderer, Major.”

“Want to bet your ass?”

“Would you call a wolf a murderer, only because it tried to stay alive?”

 

The Major turns away and blinks. The moisture in his eyes are not tears…it’s just…so hot and…his eyes are sweating.

 

THE END


End file.
